king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhao Feng
Zhao Feng is the protagonist of King Of Gods. Background Half a year before the story started, he came from the Green Leaf Village’s Zhao family (side branch family) to the Sun Feather Zhao family sect, relying on his superb performance. At the Green Leaf Branch, he was a genius for his age and was the first to reach the 1st rank of the Martial Pathway. From then on, he left the life of mortals and stepped into the gateway of cultivation. At that time, every old person in the village praised him for his talent, saying his future could not be measured. His family sect, parents, they all had high hopes for him. However, only Zhao Feng knew how many more times the effort he put in compared to his peers, allowing him to become the genius of Green Leaf Village. Green Leaf Village family was one of the main Zhao family sects’ side branch. Every 5 years, there would be 2 people recommended to the main sect. The person who came with Zhao Feng was Zhao Xue, a girl who reached the 1st rank of the Martial Pathway only 2 months after him. After leaving Green Leaf Village, Zhao Feng was full of fighting will and determined to go to the main Zhao family sect and show off his skills. However, only after he went to the main Zhao family sect did he realize that he was just a frog at the bottom of a well. Appearance Age 13-14 He had a slim body and a childish face. He wasn’t super handsome, but he was still good-looking. Especially his eyes, they were clear and full of fighting will. Zhao Feng’s skin was crystal white and it was even softer than a woman’s. Ascended Realm When Zhao Feng reached the Ascended realm there was a change in his left eye and a line of almost unseeable faint green liquid leaked out of his left eye and it merged with Zhao Feng’s body, organs, and limbs. This liquid changed the color of his blood, hair and left eye into an azure blue. He then began to wear an eye patch to hide his eye bloodlines. True Spirit Realm When Zhao Feng reached the True Spirit realm his hair had turned all faint blue and his left eye had turned into a dream-like ice blue color. Looking from afar, Zhao Feng seemed like a Prince of Dreams. Zhao Feng’s face seemed even colder and when his left eye was open, an invisible coldness would spread across the radius of a hundred yards and make the animals nearby hiccup. An ‘azure lightning mystic flower’ mark appeared in Zhao Feng’s forehead when he reached True Mystic Rank. Talent Original Body His original body had a very poor mortal-body talent of not even level 2 but with the god's spiritual eye he has a half-spiritual body talent. It was noted that the god's spiritual eye was increasing the body's potential. A few months later when he checked his talent again, he was at low spiritual body and while pressuring his eye increases it to half-earth grade spiritual body. New Body The body, before Zhao Feng possessed it, had an earth-grade spiritual-talent body with a fire bloodline. Forum Note You can edit this in the top left, but please don't mess things up, there is a log. Please only fix and add things. Thank You. Category:Ancient Bloodline/Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Zhao Family Category:Zhao Sect Category:Broken Moon Clan Category:Iron Blood Religion Category:Cultivation Category:Ten Thousand Ancient Races Category:Mystic True Sacred Clan Category:Ten Thousand Sacred Clan Category:Imperial Dao Bloodline Category:Blue Lightning Sea Sky Ship